


Inbetween

by MomoGeraldine



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Barbie - Freeform, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Old Friends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why Did I Write This?, i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: This place was a cross between canon and non-canon. It was between reality and what might’ve been.The place had been there since the beginning of a thought. Nobody wasn’t sure when it had begun or will it ever end. But this place was precious nonetheless.
Relationships: Barbie Roberts & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & BatFamily
Kudos: 2





	Inbetween

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. The snow was on the ground, this year’s snow had been scarce, as such there was still some green to be seen.

The day was situated in a place known as an Inbetween, a place, where everybody and nothing lived, together. Where characters from different fantasies could talk to each other. Live with each other. Laugh with each other. Know of different choices.

This place was a cross between canon and non-canon. It was between reality and what might’ve been.

The place had been there since the beginning of a thought. Nobody wasn’t sure when it had begun or will it ever end. But this place was precious nonetheless. 

It was similar to our own hellhole, that we so fondly call Earth, there was politics, there were graveyards, the only difference was, that the characters knew of their own existence and knew their worth depended on eyes not known to them. How they were perceived and written, how masses saw them written, they acted as such.

That didn’t mean they weren’t opinionated, it didn’t mean they stick the most written version themselves. Sometimes characters really hated how they were written, they might’ve worn the design given to them but in their heart, they knew their truth.

Some characters would love the way they were written, it all depended.

Some missed their golden days, others could care less. Other times it wasn’t so simple.

Our today’s glimpse of life in Inbetween is with two most beloved characters, from different franchises yet are both iconic.

The former Boy Wonder and a fashion model.

It starts in a park. It was a little park. Away from most cameras, yet our drone was able to catch the footage. From the footage, you can see two benches with their backrests facing each other.

The benches were next to a tree, one of them facing roads, which the others walked on and the other bench was facing a more secluded area on the park, where people had picnics and enjoyed themselves.

The one facing the secluded area, one character sat on the bench. She wore a pastel pink winter coat, the color she was most known for. She had a book in hand.

Our drone, unfortunately, wasn’t able to catch the name of the book, however, she seemed to be engrossed by it.

As she read the book. At some point, another character came by. He chose to sit on the bench, which was facing the roads. The other character was listening to something through earbuds. 

They weren’t aware of the other, though that’s mostly questionable and should not be taken as truth.

The man was both observing, while also in his own mind. We can’t say for certain if he was searching for something or someone, however, we could tell there was something somber to him.

Few minutes go by and suddenly the man is seen mouthing words. As I’m no expert on reading lips and sadly I don’t have experts to consult with, I can only tell by his body language.

His body language was of somebody, who was stumped.

Whatever he said, it took our character in pink out of her book. She appeared to be surprised by it. She also sat straighter, seeming to wait. The man is still speaking. 

At some point she also mouths something. Whatever she said, it seems to change the mood, a little bit.

Suddenly the man lets out a laugh. It seemed to be a pitying laugh. Though he did took out his earbuds. 

They both won’t look at each other but they seem to fall into a conversation. It appears to be an easy conversation.

Throughout the conversation, the man becomes slowly relaxed, and the girl/woman becomes more animated.

The reason why I call her girl/woman is that I’m not certain how old she actually is, in the recent incarnation she appears to in high school, though I haven’t watched the show yet. What a pity. In most other incarnations, she’s been an adult.

At some point, they decide to look at each other. They looked at each other like you would do with an old friend. Both of their smiles are blinding. 

They decided to hug. Now they’re both are talking animately and with smiles.

After this, the recording ends. Reason?

Somebody  _ cough _ from Batfamily  _ cough _ decided that I’ve seen enough. And I agree, as such, this interaction ends here. 

It’s not fun getting hacked.

However.

I hope you had a good read and feedback is always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up watching Barbie movies & Young Justice. I also slightly remember Teen Titans (I did rewatch some episodes), however, I got (back) into DC because of Teen Titans GO. I also remember being a fan of Batman: The Brave and The Bold.
> 
> For some reason, I also ended up watching Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. It's iconic.
> 
> My favorite Barbie movie will always be the Rapunzel one, it's so damn nostalgic. The music's the best part of it but also I rly love it when the hairbrush transforms and the dress scene. 
> 
> What is your favorite incarnation of these characters? Why?


End file.
